peelfandomcom-20200213-history
03 June 1985
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1985-06-03 ; Comments *JP's first show since the events at Heysel the previous week starts on somber note: "Well, hello again, chums. It’s nice to be back. And ever since last Wednesday I’ve been wondering what I’ve been going to say to you tonight, and I’ve decided the best thing is to say nothing. I mean, everybody else has. And the events in Brussels have already been seized upon by a wide range of interests to prove points that they wanted to make. Witness the discussion on Janice’s programme about the licensing laws earlier on tonight. I’ll just say that as a boy I never understood why my dad wouldn’t tell us about his experiences in North Africa and Italy during the war, and now I do..." *The show seems to be running a tad slow. Note the order of the files is a little confusing. They add up to around 120 minutes. There appear to be gaps between segments 1 and 2, and segments 4 and 5. Any small gaps between the first 3 files have now been filled in by a newly available recording. *The John Peel Roadshow had been in Oxford the previous Saturday, featuring 10,000 Maniacs. Peel is also looking forward to an upcoming gig by Roy Orbison in Ipswich, possibly the coming weekend. In Margrave Of The Marshes (Bantam Press, hardback, p. 225), Sheila includes it as among the nominees for Peel's ten best gigs ever. *JP recalls comparing the Pink Pop festival in Holland exactly a week before. Says it was the highlight of the past two or three weeks and Steel Pulse where probably the best band. Sessions *Cookie Crew #1, recorded 28th April 1985 repeat, first broadcast 08 May 1985. *Fall #8, recorded 14th May 1985. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *''Start of programme on File 1 and File 7'' *John Lee Hooker: Tupelo (album - The Folk Blues Of John Lee Hooker) Riverside *Nick Cave And The Bad Seeds: Tupelo (album - The Firstborn Is Dead) Mute STUMM 21 § *Cookie Crew: In The Place To Be (session) *Fall: Cruiser's Creek (session) *''tape flip to'' ''File 2'' *10,000 Maniacs: Can't Ignore The Train (7") Elektra EKR11 #1 *Los Violadores: Viejos Patéticos (v/a LP - International Peace Benefit Compilation) R Radical *Roy Orbison: Wild Hearts (....Time) (7") ZTT ZTAS 9 (JP - the sleeve covered with the usual well read boys with the urge to mystify stuff) *Frantic Elevators: Searching For The Only One (7") Crackin' Up CRAK 1 *Horseman: Horsemove (Giddi-Up) (7") Raiders L.G.R. 009 *Fall: Couldn't Get Ahead (session) *Western Promise: Promised Land (12" EP) Midnight Music *''Tape flip to File 3'' *Patrick Andy: Stinger () Topline *''File 7 'ends during above track *New Order: Face Up (Album - Low Life) Factory Fact 100 *Cookie Crew: Cut Master Swift Rap (session) *Cramps: Surfin' Dead (soundtrack album - The Return Of The Living Dead) Big Beat WIK 38 *Freddie King: The Stumble *Clan Of Xymox: Stumble And Fall (album -Clan Of Zymox) 4AD CAD 503 *''Tape flip to ''File 4 '''occurs during above track *Fall: Gut Of The Quantifier (session) *Marvin Preyer: What Can I Call My Own (VA album - The Soul Of The Man) Kent *The Men From The Mountains: Trembling (album - System Beat Vol 4) 1 in 12 *(2 minute discourse on why it is becoming an impossible task just to listen to all the records sent never mind play them, in response to a couple of letters from band members) *Deadline: Afro Beat (album - Down By Law) Celluloid CELL 6111 *''Tape flip to '''File 5'' *Jesus And Mary Chain: You Trip Me Up (7") Blanco Y Negro NEG 13 *Champion Doug Veitch: One Black Night (12" EP) !Drum! Rum 6 *Cookie Crew: It's Got To Be Fresh (Session) *Negazione: Non Mi Dire (v/a LP - International Peace Benefit Compilation) R Radical *Neurotics: This Fragile Life (album - Repercussions) Jungle FREUD 7 *Fall: Spoilt Victorian Childe (session) *''tape flip to 'File 6 '''during above track. File 6 then cuts to the show from the following night *Jose Mangual Jr.: Mateca 77 (album - Tribute To Chanzo Pozo - Campanero) Velvet *End of show *''Track § also available on Peel Summer 1985'' File ;Name *File 1: 372-850603.mp3 *File 2: 372-850603b.mp3 *File 3: 373-850603a.mp3 *File 4:373-850603b.mp3 *File 5: 374-850603.mp3 (first minute only) *File 6: 374-850604.mp3 *File 7: das90240_2011-02-18T19_07_10-08_00.mp3 *File 8: 1985-06-03 John Peel BBC Radio 1 *The John Peel Show 3rd June 1985 *020A-B0544XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 ;Length *24:11 *23:55 *24:02 *24:05 *23:35 (first minute only) *23:47 *43:53 *1.52.24 *1:52:24 *1:59:57 ;Other *Files 1 to 6 created from T372, T373 and T374 of 400 Box. *File 7 is a continuous segment in fair FM mono. *File 8 is a reconstructed version of the show from files 1-7. Many thanks to Bill! *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. *Recordings at the British Library. ;Available * http://rapidshare.com/files/404763132/372-850603.mp3 * http://rapidshare.com/files/404764848/372-850603b.mp3 * http://rapidshare.com/files/405320066/373-850603a.mp3.html * http://rapidshare.com/files/405320067/373-850603b.mp3.html * http://rapidshare.com/files/404766731/374-850603.mp3 * http://rapidshare.com/files/404768648/374-850604.mp3 * http://das90240.podomatic.com/entry/2011-02-18T19_07_10-08_00 * http://tinyurl.com/42f2dd2 * Youtube * Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B544/1) Category:1985 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: 400 Box Category:Shared Category:British Library